The King to Rika's Queen
by spainsexual
Summary: Rika is just a 16 year old, who is the Digimon Queen. Nothing seems wrong with that, right? Wrong! The only thing that sucks about being Digimon Queen is having to share the throne with the handsome 18 year old King, Ryo Akiyama. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this will be my second story for digimon, but I'll probably delete that other story. It was a Taiora, and I've moved on from that pairing to Ryuki. I actually used to not like the thrid season, but a couple of weeks ago my sister was watching a Tamers episode with Ryo. I think it was the first one with him, and when I saw him I practically melted at my seat. I started giggling and felt like a little girl with a crush. I can't help it though, Ryo is just way too adorable! So, this what happens when I see an adorable character: a new story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else that I might mention in the story without being aware of it.**

* * *

**Bad Mental Image**

*BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!*

Rika's violet eyes fluttered open at the noise of her very annoying alarm clock. "Hm, time to get ready for school," she sighed as she hit the off button on her alarm. "But first," Rika threw on her slippers, and slowly made her way to the sliding doorthat led to her second-story balcony.

She slid the door open without much effort, and closed her eyes to breath in the fresh morning air. When Rika opened her eyes, she noticed a new advertisment billboard outside of her her house. An advertisment for Hanes male underwear with an extremely handsome young man sporting the boxers.

Rika smirked a self satisfied smirk, "That's what I call a hot guy. Nice body, charming face, gorgeous midnight-blue eyes, perfect brown hair and," her face fell into a frown and her eyes widened in complete horror as she realized who that was, "RYO AKIYAMA!"

The stood where she was while her mother came bursting into the room, practically tearing the door of it's hinges in the process. "What happened pumpkin?" Rumiko asked with a look of true concern on her face.

Rika flinched at her mother's use of the endearment 'pumpkin' on her. For Rika hated that word for one reason and one reason only. 'Hero boy' always called her pumpkin, much to her annoyance. "That," Rika shivered at the thought of looking at Ryo that way. 'Now I'll have brain damge if I don't get that image out of my head,' Rika thought to herself.

Rumiko looked to wear her daughter pointed and began to giggle, "That advertisment? You act like you've never seen a male's bare upper body before. Oh I see, isn't that your friend Ryo? He's sure grown to be very attractive, hasn't he?"

Rika just rolled her eyes. She knew her mother as right, but she'd never admit it. 'Akiyama could be the best looking guy that ever lived for all I care, but that doesn't stop me from hating him.' She looked aat her mom and said, "Akiyama my friend? That won't happen even when hell freezes over."

Her mother just laughed, "get ready for school." Rumiko may not be the brightest person in the universe, but could read her daughter like a book. She could tell that her daughter had feelings for Ryo, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Kazu followed closely behind the man he worshiped like a god. Every bit of Kazu wished he could be Ryo, even if only for a day. He was the 'coolest guy in two worlds' in Kazu's, and many other adoring fan's eyes. People always asked Kazu why he never got jealous of one of his best friends getting all the attention, but Kazu didn't mind. He made up for it with his otrageous cloning around and hilarious personality.

"So, I thought you were the Digimon King. Howcome there are billboards of you in male underwear?" Kazu asked. Why would the King want everyone seeing him in his underwear? Wouldn't that be embarrassing like the dream Kazu had when he came to school in his underwear?

Ryo smiled, "I can't be the King forever, and they gave me a whole bunch of free underwear. How could I refuse?" he thought of who he asked the company personally to put one right outside of Rika's house. 'I wonder if she's seen it yet?' he thought to himself.

"Oh," Kazu said like he had the biggest question in the universe answered. "Hey isn't that Rika? Dude, she looks pissed, and she's coming right for us!"

She stood in front of both of them, daggers in her eyes that could massacre anyone in just seconds. Kazu flung his self at her, "I swear I didn't do anything, Your Majesty. Please don't kill me."

Rika just smiled, "It's okay Kazu, I'm not mad at you for anything, yet," she began. "I'm actually here to have a word with Hero Boy, so if you wouldn't mind to go away while I beat the crap out of him."

Ryo raised his eyebrow at her, "What did I do to make you so upset Wildcat?" he asked as innocent as possible, and Rika almost let him off easy, almost.

Her eyes narrowed in his direction, "a giant adertisment of you in your boxers right outside of my house! Thanks to you, I'll be having nightmares for the next couple weeks!" Rika yelled at him, wanting to know what he would say.

"Well," Ryo began as his grin ony grew wider, imagining her waking up to see him like that, "It was a gift since I missed your sixteenth birthday party."

She rolled her eyes, "You were at my party, Akiyama, You were the one controlling the music, you dedicated love songs to me, and said 'I'll be willing to do this Rika,' and began to blast the song Birthday Sex." Kazu snickered at the event that happened just three months before. Oh, Rika's face was priceless when Ryo said he'd be willing to perform, 'Birthday Sex' on her.

Ryo grinned, remembering the event as well, "Oh yeah. Thank god none of our parnets were there, or we'd be in big trouble."

"Mr. Akiyama, I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you and your friends were having, and I think you and miss Nonaka should be heading over to the office. You know that talk of anything sexual actions aren't allowed at school, and I have half a mind to call your parents and tell them what you said," the principal, Mrs. Shioda said to them.

_'Damn you Akiyama for getting me into trouble again,_' Rika thought to herself, as Ryo simply smiled and winked at her, hoping she wouldn't kill him for sure now.

* * *

Did I do well? Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry for it being so short though.


	2. As Red as Rika's Hair

Yay chapter 2! I'm so excited! I really am not sure where I'm taking this story, but I have an idea. It'll start off like average Ryuki stuff, but I think there will be a bit of unexpected stuff happening in the distant future. If you squint, you just might be able to predict it.

********

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the 2 lovebirds Rika and Ryo either. Though I won't deny that I wouldn't mind owning the Digimon King(Ryo)!**

* * *

**As Red as Rika's Hair**

_'Oh hopefully she doesn't want to kill me,' Ryo thought to himself._

Rika just looked at him and glared. If he sweared he liked her so damn much, why would he go off and get her in trouble? "Ryo, you're such an idiot," Rika told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "That's it? All your going to do is call me an idiot." Ryo was very surprised, no violence, no death threats, something was definitely not right with Rika. He looked at her and smiled, 'maybe she's finally giving me a chance.'

She glared at his smile. Did Akiyama seriously have the nerve to smile at her like that? Well like Henry had said before, Ryo had nerves of steel. "Do you want me to kill you, Pretty Boy?" Rika knew that calling him 'Pretty Boy' wasn't even an insult, but she didn't like wasting her time on trying to find an insulting name for Ryo. She had better things to do then think about him all day. _'Who are you trying to kid? he's all you ever think about,' the stupid voice inside her head reminded her._

Ryo grinned at her, "Not necessarily, though I wouldn't mind being touched by you in _inappropriate _ways." Right after he said this, he knew he'd made a huge mistake, so he did what he would naturally do at a time like this, brace himself for impact.

The strange thing was, Rika's fist never collided with his face, or any part of his body for that matter. Ryo opened his eyes to sneak a glance at Rika. He saw that her face was about as red as her hair. She was actually blushing from something Ryo had said. It wasn't just a little pink tint on her cheeks. No, her face looked like a tomato. 'A very cute tomato,' Ryo thought to himself.

Before Rika, or Ryo could say anything about their some what awkward(Foreshadowing) moment, Kazu ran up to them. "Dudes, guess what the coolest person in the universe did? Never mind that, I'll tell you," Kazu paused briefly to take a breath, "I talked to the Principal aka 'My Mom', and I got you guys out of detention!

Rika rolled her eyes at him out of pure habit, "Please, I could gotten out of it myself. I don't need you and your brain dead ideas butting into my life. It's already enough that I have to deal with this moron," she pointed to her right at Ryo, who was winking at some giggle-prone high school girls. Typical Ryo. Stupid Ryo with his stupid harmless flirting that isn't harmless at all.

'Hotshot', who was to busy entertaining girls, didn't notice that he was being glared at by not only Rika, but Kazu as well. Yes, Kazu was glaring at the man he idolized. It just got him a little jealous sometimes, but only a little. Like he said before, he didn't really care that girls liked Ryo better.

Kazu had sort of given up on girls when he figured out that they only wanted to date him to get closer to Ryo. Yeah it was a blow to his pride, but he gave up on most girls. Actually, Kazu had given up on all girls, they just simply weren't worth the hassle. Besides, Kazu had his best buddy in the whole world, he didn't need stupid girls to be on his mind.

Finally, the fiery red-head decided to rain on Ryo's silly parade by dragging him by his ear. "Excuse me, buy I believe Kazu just paid you a major favor, considering that he IS your best friend, you should thank him," Rika said it plainly, but Ryo knew when was demanding that he did, which was odd.

"Thanks Kazu, you're a great friend," Ryo nodded at him. "Well you're a bodacious homie," Kazu tried at his Western-slang that he used all of the time. Of course, this was not ignored by Rika, who found extremely annoying that Kazu used the word 'homie.'

"Kazu," she began, "how many times do I have to tell you that using slang is not cool, especially from you." She rolled her eyes at the boy sporting a green visor.

Ryo smirked at Rika's anger, 'Wow, she is so cute when she's mad,' Ryo thought to himself. "Well Rika, as much as I adore being in your presence, I have to go somewhere. See ya' around," Ryo walked away, followed by his trusted sidekick Kazu.

She merely rolled her eyes at the pair, 'Kazu is so gay, and Ryo is far too oblivious, either that or Kazu really needs some mental help.' She honestly didn't understand why Kazu worshiped Ryo so much. Hell, Ryo wasn't even that great.

he just had dreamy blue eyes, perfect yet wild spiky hair, tanned, and from what she had seen earlier, a nice body. 'No, I did not just think that. There is no way in hell that I just thought of Hotshot as amazingly hot. No Rika, get these thoughts out of your head. He's just a wanna be.'

'A hot wanna be,' the more annoying side of Rika's mind had said it's word. As much as she hated to admit it, she really liked him, but there was no way she would ever admit that to anyone, except for hr best friend, Henry Wong.

There were more important things Rika had to do. She had to get to a photo shoot she'd promised her mom she'd go to. Well, Rika didn't have much of a choice, it was either that or going on a play-date with Kenta, which was pretty self explanatory.

Besides, the pay was good, and she needed to get a new laptop, her current one was acting up.

* * *

Kazu turned to looked at his buddy, "So," he began, "where did you have to run off to, and can I come?" Kazu hoped Ryo would let him tag along, maybe he could get some advice on how to battle ith his Digimon cards better.

Ryo grinned, "Just a photo shoot, to get some extra money on the side, and yeah, you can tag along. Maybe we could hit the arcade or the mall afterwards." Kazu understood the arcade part, but the mall? what was at the mall that was so important?

"Um, the mall?" he asked, a bit unsure if he had heard right the first time. all he could think of at the mall was food, He conveniently located at the food court, or more casually known as 'Kazu's heaven on Earth.'

He raised an eyebrow at his sidekick, "Yeah, you know, the place with all the stores and stuff," he replied casually, making his way to his car with Kazu. Hm, at least he never had to worry about being lonely since Kazu went almost everywhere with him.

Kazu narrowed his eyes at him, "I know what the mall is! I just want to know why you want to go there!" Seriously, Kazu might have been a bit slow, but he wasn't that stupid. Even his own mother questioned if he knew is basic math. He had told her, 'duh mom! Everybody knows that 2+2=5!'

"Hehe, I thought you's know that mart one," he smirked, "it's the lovely view. You know the clothing stores? Well, alot of the mirrors in the dressing areas are outside of the private cubicles, so the females have to walk out to see how they look in their clothes, and I figured we could chill on the little sofas while enjoying the view."

He looked up at Ryo, "Dude you're whack! Isn't that perverted?" he was a bit worried at Ryo's intentions. Ryo had never been like this about girls,he was actually a perfect gentleman when it came to the subject, most of the time.

Again, Hotshot raised an eyebrow at Kazu, "hey, if it's to x-rated for your 'innocent' eyes we can hit the arcade." He was surprised at Kazu's reaction. He'd think a guy like Kazu would love to see that, but oh well.

Kazu gulped, "Yeah, the arcade. That's better," he said, looking at the large building that was their destination from his window.

* * *

Rika glared at the panic stricken camera crew. They said that the person Rika was supposed to take pictures with was still getting his hair fixed up. 'Great, I have to take pictures with some gay, diva-like, male model while looking like we're in a happy relationship. How could this day get any better?'

Suddenly she heard gasps, mainly from females, and words like, 'isn't he gorgeous?' or 'look at him, he's so handsome! His smile fits perfectly with those eyes,' from all around the room. So her partner had arrived, and obviously they appeared to be above average in the looks department. 'probably full of himself and bitchy too.'

She turned around and spotted her obvious partner, "Oh no," She gasped. _'Don't you mean oh yes? It is Pretty Boy, after all, and you're the lucky girl that gets to take pictures with him.'_

He smiledas he stopped in front of her, "Hey Pumpkin. I'm guessing you just want to get this over with right, or are you just eager to be _touched _by me?" Out of common courtesy, she rolled her eyes in response, which was well beyond what she would have normally have done to him if their weren't any witnesses.

She followed him over to the set, where the photo shoot would be taking place, the look on his face was of pure happiness and excitement, while the look on hers told of annoyance, and a slight blush at the thought of acting '_intimate' _with Hero Boy.

The third wheel, Kazu, was just watching the two. The way Ryo looked at Rika, was making him uneasy. It was making Kazu feel something towards Rika. _'Jealousy.' the voice in his head told him. 'Nah dude, you're whack. Why would I be jealous?' _Kazu shrugged the thought of casually, hoping it was just a weird feeling he got out of nowhere.

* * *

Is that good enough my precious buckaroos? I thought I should end it there, and save the photo shoot for the next chapter. It just seemed that if I added it to this one it would drag on. Well, review please!


	3. Panther Beat

Okay, I'm a huge meanie, and excuse my language, but I feel like the way my mind works seems to make Ryo act a tad man-whorish. I'll explain, obviously this story is going to be a Ryuki, and there had been hints of a one-sided romance going on between Ryo and Kazu. Now, an idea that watching the episode 'When is a Mon Justimon,' brought to me, which is Henry having a little liking towards Ryo. I kind of saw what can be considered as blink-and-you'll-miss-'em hints throughout the series involving Kazu, Ryo, and Henry. I know, I'm such a terrible person for making Ryo like this, just throw me to hell already.

Deep inside though, I consider this RyoxKazu and RyoxHenry as guilty pleasures, like chocolate while being on a diet. Now that my indecent ramblings are over, if you don't like the idea of Henry being thrown into this whacked-up love mess, just say the word and I'll pull the plug on our dearest Henry(I've recently started calling him Jen, so don't badger me if I slip up once or twice).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The thought though, is quite lovely. Imagine owning all the little Tamers and controlling everything in their lives. Let's just say, if I(And many others), owned Digimon, it certainly wouldn't be a children's show for kids 7 and under.**

* * *

**Panther Beat**

Rika was annoyed, to say the least. Her stupid mother had forced her to do this stupid photo shoot with stupid Akiyama, and the obnoxious retard Kazu had tagged along, as if things weren't bad enough. Kazu was just sitting in a chair, looking wimpy as usual as he eyes the food table ith a look that resembled on that a predator gave its prey, right before it attacked the unsuspecting victim.

_'No,' Kazu thought to himself, 'The Ryo man and I are going to eat and hit the arcade after this! I can't over stuff myself now! well, maybe one little donut won't hurt anyone.'_

Her eyes widened as she looked at the sight that was Kazu practically shoving the whole snack table in his mouth. _'Poor Kazu, so sad that he was born mentally ill,'_ Rika thought to herself.

The camera man, Alejandro, told Rika they would be taking photos for a magazine titled _Panther Beat. _It turned out that the photos were going to be used as a little publicity kind of thing for the up-and-coming Digimon card tournament. Rika knew damn well that if it wasn't for 'Pretty Boy' being the Digimon King, they wouldn't bother putting Digimon stuff in a teenage girl magazine. The tournament directors must of thought that having the supposed 'King and Queen' together in a picture was perfect fir advertisement.

Ryo was, of course, all for the idea. He had said it was one of the most genius tings he'd heard. _'Kiss ass,' _Rika thought to herself. She soon found herself glaring at the teenage boy that was grinning at her. It wasn't just a polite smile, no he was smirking at her like a lunatic idiot. Though the grin made him look a bit deranged, it still looked positively charming on him.

"So," she turned to face Alejandro, the photographer, "how do you want us to _pose_?" She feared that he was going to make her kiss him of something, and she knew if that happened, all hell was sure to break loose.

Alejandro smiled fabulously, "Honey, I need to to sit on that sofa, then I want you to sit down next to him." Alejandro was gay, no doubt. He even had that stereotypical gay tone of voice and outfit. Honestly, did everyone have to be so predictable. It was as if the photographer was begging to be called a fag, by some lunatic homophobe. She was silently hoping that Ryo would be like that, so he could get kicked out, and she wouldn't have to do the photo shoot.

Much to her dismay, Ryo didn't seem very phased by being called '' by another man. He simply sat down with a satisfied look on his face. She rolled her eyes, and had no choice but to follow Ryo. _'Well, at least it isn't that bad,' _she thought to herself.

"Now Ryo, I want you to put your arm around Rika's- ah yes, just like that sweetheart!," Ryo's arm was around her waist before the photographer could even finish his sentence. _'God,_ _Ryo is such an idiot. Well, at least he's cute, so that makes up for some of it.' _Rika's eyes widened at her thought; she just couldn't believe that she thought of 'Hero Boy' as anything more than a worthy adversary.

It was just a despicable, impulsive thought. Like some sort of 'heat of the moment' kind of thing. She tried convincing herself this, but Rika was failing miserably. Rika, never being someone to admit defeat, pushed Ryo away from her.

"Ugh, get off of me y-you pompous fool!" she stuttered, hoping that action would push her toward victory against the battle she was having with herself. _'When did Akiyama even become a model? I thought he was still basking in the glory of being the Digimon King.'_

Ryo, who was 'recovering' from Rika pushing him away from her had smiled and said, "I 'model' to make extra money, you know, being the Digimon king brings loads of fame, but not the money to match it." This outburst from him took her completely by surprise, which got her even more ticked off, since she hated surprises.

Adding to her anger, she figured she had said what she was thinking out loud, which was an involuntary habit of hers, that she despised. "That's it, I'm leaving," Rika left, storming out of the area and knocking anything and everything out of her way. One unfortunate thing that was in her way was Kazu, who was to busy stuffing his face to notice that he was now sitting on the floor, with donuts all over the place.

It was actually the most hilarious site anyone could ever see. Kazu just sat on the floor, with his mouth full of donuts, as he struggled to force in two at a time. He was covered in white donut powder, syrup, and chocolate syrup, his hair was a mess, and his poor visor laid on the floor, long forgotten.

The syrup that had fallen with Kazu, had flew farther ahead, and a puddle formed in front of Rika, and since she was to furious to notice, she fell right into the syrup trap. If Rika wasn't furious before, now she was definitely outraged.

"Idiots!" she screamed, "All of you are just a bunch of idiots!" She stood up and regained er composure quickly, and making a swift yet elegant exit from the room. The Only thing that didn't seem guite elegant was the fact that she was drenched in syrup.

Ryo was horrified by the mere scene of what had just happened. He stood frozen, staring and mouth wide open at what just occurred. it was unbelievable, to say the least. It was no doubt now that rika thought this was all his fault, and she'd surely hate him more than she did before, if possible.

He quickly snapped out of his trance, and jogged after Rika, forgetting Kazu, who was still on the floor stuffing himself with a lifetime supply of donuts.

* * *

I'll end it here. I feel that if I added what else I was going to add, the chapter seemed to drag on and rush into think, so my apologies. The chapters will begin to show up quicker because I now have planned out what is going to happen. Also, the stories genre might be changed to Romance/Drama as opposed to Romance/Humor. Well, bye for know!


End file.
